


Saturday Morning Arguments

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [41]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Choose Your Own Ending, F/M, Looney Tunes References, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy really should have made that left turn at Albuquerque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Morning Arguments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ardonenher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardonenher/gifts), [scriptrixlatinae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptrixlatinae/gifts).



> This fic is for Ardonenher (who provided some Words) and scriptrixlatinae, who provided the plot and the pairing(s)!
> 
> Soulmark AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Darcy often saw various Avengers arguing. She figured that there'd be severe falling out one day, but it was usually tame enough that she could walk by without hearing the whispered disagreement, or loud enough that she couldn't help but know every detail about both opinions.

And it seemed like the Avengers had lots of opinions about everything, from how to handle PR (Black Widow and Iron Man) to which sandwich shop in Brooklyn was the best (Captain America and Hawkeye). There were a few times when she chimed in to Bruce and Thor's discussions on the merits of being shirtless in battle ("armor is important but eye candy is enjoyable"), but she wasn't comfortable just walking up to an argument between people she'd barely been introduced to and just inserting herself into the conversation.

Until the day Jane waved her over to a crowd surrounding a particularly loud Avengument.

"Every time somebody new comes over to see what's going on, they try to get them on their side," she whispered, then shoved Darcy forward until she could see the main participants. "You should have made that left turn at Albuquerque," Jane murmured into her ear.

Before Darcy could turn to ask what Jane had just gotten her into, the heroes zeroed in on her.

"Excellent!" Stark declared, rubbing his hands together at the sight of her. "Miss... Lewis, isn't it? Would you care to settle something for us?" He got close to her face, examined her, and presented the issue: "Bugs Bunny. Or Daffy Duck."

Darcy blinked. Was this really a thing that was happening?

He looked at the Star Spangled superhero opposing him, and said, "She's gonna say Daffy, I can see it in her eyes."

"Oh, please," Captain America scoffed at him. "Everyone knows Bugs is better, there's no contest."

Darcy was baffled. She looked at Captain America. "Just say yes," he prompted her. "He’s being an asshole and I will win this argument."

At first she couldn't decide what to say, but after a moment to consider, she went with: "I definitely agree with you, Soulmate."

He smiled.

The crowd broke out into whispers around them.

"Wait, what?" Jane burst out.

"But I'm perfectly willing to marathon some cartoons with both of you in the common room later," Darcy told them with a grin.

"Absolutely," said one.

"It's a date," said the other.

Saturday morning cartoons became a thing for the three of them, and it was probably Darcy’s favorite day of the week.

Even if the quiet enjoyment of holding hands with her Soulmate while watching Daffy and Bugs battle it out dissolved into a rehashing of the same argument the men had been having when they met Darcy.

Every single time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you picked Tony, here's your Soulmark: "Excellent! Miss... Lewis, isn't it? Would you care to settle something for us? Bugs Bunny. Or Daffy Duck."
> 
> If you (Ardonenher) picked Steve, here's your Soulmark: "Just say yes, he’s being an asshole and I will win this argument."
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/145006836663/saturday-morning-arguments)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
